yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 037
が なる | romaji = Waga Hahanaru Ju | japanese translated = My Mother Tree | english = Out on a Limb | japanese air date = January 31, 2018 | english air date = January 5, 2019 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = Writing Life | english ending = | screenwriter = Mitsutaka Hirota | director = Masahiro Takada | storyboard artist = Takada Masahiro | animation director = Yuko Ebara, Akemi Yokota }} "Out on a Limb", known as "My Mother Tree" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on January 31, 2018 and aired on Teletoon on January 5, 2019. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Specter Turn 5: Specter Specter Sets a card. Turn 6: Playmaker Playmaker Sets a card. Turn 7: Specter "Sunvine Thrasher" attacks "Excode Talker", but Playmaker activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Overload Anchor". Once per turn, if a Cyberse monster would be destroyed by battle, Playmaker can prevent it from being destroyed by that battle, halve the battle damage, and end the Battle Phase. The attack continues, but "Excode Talker" is not destroyed (Playmaker: 900 → 450 LP). Turn 8: Playmaker Playmaker draws the Continuous Spell Card "Link Processing Failure" and subsequently activates it by choosing a Link Monster he controls, and preventing a number of Specter's monsters up to that monster's Link Rating from attacking while "Link Processing Failure" is on the field. During the second Standby Phase after activation, "Link Processing Failure" is destroyed. Playmaker chooses the Link-3 "Excode Talker", and prevents "Thrasher", "Sunavalon Dryanome" and "Sunavalon Daphne" from attacking. Turn 9: Specter Specter uses "Thrasher" and the Link-3 "Dryanome" to Link Summon "Sunavalon Dryatrentiay" (0/LINK-4/↑↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Specter activates the effect of "Dryatrentiay", Tributing a Plant Link Monster it points to, then destroying Spell/Trap Cards Playmaker controls up to the Link Rating of the Tributed monster, but monsters in Specter's Main Monster Zone cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. Specter Tributes the Link-2 "Daphne" and destroys "Overload Anchor" and "Link Processing Failure". Specter activates the effect of "Sunvine Shrine" to Special Summon "Sunseed Genius Loci" (0/600) from his GY. Specter uses "Genius Loci" to Link Summon "Thrasher" (800/LINK-1/↓) to the zone the bottom-right Link Arrow of "Dryatrentiay" points to. Specter activates the effect of "Thrasher", which lets him increase its ATK by 800 for every Link Arrow a "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to it has, in this case four ("Thrasher": 800 → 4000 ATK). Specter activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Sunavalon Bloom" to negate the effects of Playmaker's monsters. The effect of "Excode Talker" is negated. "Dryatrentiay" attacks "Excode Talker". As "Dryatrentiay" is battling, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by an amount equal to the combined ATK of all monsters it points to ("Dryatrentiay": 0 → 4000 ATK). As a Link Monster Playmaker controls is battling, he activates his face-down "Link Surge Counter", banishing 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his GY to make the ATK of that monster he controls become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling. Playmaker banishes "Overload Anchor" and "Link Processing Failure" to make the ATK of "Excode Talker" become equal to that of "Dryatrentiay". The attack continues and both monsters are destroyed. As Playmaker's monster was destroyed by battle, Specter activates the effect of "Sunavalon Force", inflicting 100 damage to Playmaker for every Link Arrow the Link Monster with the highest Link Rating on the field, in this case, four (Playmaker: 450 → 50 LP). As there are no "Sunavalon" monsters on the field, "Bloom", "Sunavalon Glorious Growth", "Shrine" and "Force" are destroyed by their own effects. As there is no "Sunavalon" monster that points to "Thrasher", it is destroyed by its own effect. Specter activates the Continuous Spell Card "Sunavalon Cursed Reborn", letting him Special Summon a "Sunavalon" monster from his GY with its effects negated and increasing its ATK by its Link Rating x1000. He Special Summons "Dryatrentiay" (0/LINK-4/↑↙↓↘) ("Dryatrentiay": 0 → 4000 ATK). Turn 10: Playmaker Playmaker draws "ROM Cloudia" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/0). As "ROM Cloudia" was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect to add a Cyberse monster from his GY to his hand. He adds "Latency" to his hand. As "Latency" was added from the GY to Playmaker's hand, he activates its effect, Special Summoning it (0/0). Playmaker uses "Latency" to Link Summon "Talkback Lancer" (1200/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Latency" was Special Summoned by its effect and was subsequently used for a Link Summon, Playmaker activates its effect to draw a card. Playmaker activates the effect of "Talkback Lancer", Tributing a Cyberse monster to Special Summon a "Code Talker" monster from his GY to a zone "Talkback Lancer" points to. He Tributes "ROM Cloudia" to Special Summon "Excode Talker" to the zone the bottom Link Arrow of "Talkback Lancer" points to. Monsters "Excode Talker" point to gain 500 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects ("Talkback Lancer": 1200 → 1700 ATK). Playmaker activates the Spell Card "Link Atrocity" to Tribute a Link Monster he controls to increase the ATK of another Link Monster he controls by the Tributed monster's ATK. If that Link Monster he controls battles Specter's Link Monster, then Specter's Link Monster loses 400 ATK for each Link Monster in the GYs. He Tributes "Talkback Lancer" to increase the ATK of "Excode Talker" ("Excode Talker": 2300 → 4000 ATK). "Excode Talker" attacks "Dryatrentiay", with the effect of "Link Atrocity" decreasing the ATK of "Dryatrentiay" for each Link Monster in the GYs, in this case fourteen ("Dryatrentiay": 4000 → 0 ATK). "Dryatrentiay" is destroyed (Specter: 4000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Changes in the English Adaption *Specter watching his tree on fire and going towards it is omitted in the dub. Additionally, the fire is purple in the dub.